Mikhail "The Jackal" Nikotheos
Mikhail Elannios Nikotheos hails from one of the exoplanets of Alcyone, a star in the Pleiades system. Not much is known of his youth and earlier life, however what is important is who the man is now. CEO and head of the Holding Board of Sta Asteria Inc., Mikhail is the chief responsible of the rather immense investment made in the corporation's expansion into Andromeda. Despite significant holdings in the Milky Way, his decision to come to Andromeda indicates the confidence and necessity in such an expansion. His masterful business acumen, knowledge of systems, and flexibility in exploring (and some would say exploiting) markets has earned him the nickname "The Jackal." It is not an unsurprising one, as the tanned, Mediterranean-featured man of Greek ancestry possesses sharp, angular, narrow features that might be likened to the animal of Terra. Another way one might describe him is "Silver Fox." It's not immediately clear how old he is; after all executives have access to truly incredible medical advances that push longevity to surprising numbers. Nevertheless, he appears to be a man of fine and fit condition in his middle or later thirties. Mikhail dresses sharply. Tailored suits and outfits designed to emphasize naturally broad shoulders and the taper to a slender and narrow waist. His garb is often immaculate, tailored exactly to his dimensions and matched in color across pieces and accessories. He is tall for a human, but certainly doesn't match the height of a number of alien species. CEO of Sta Asteria Incorporated Mikhail has unilateral and total authority over all operations in the Megacorp Sta Asteria Incorporated. However, due to the immensity of the Megacorp, the vast majority of these functions are delegated to managers across the Holding Board and companies. As a leader, Mikhail breaks the mold of his predecessors. He is often visiting various locations, communicating with managers and operators at varying levels of the business, and keen to hire freelance individuals to contract varying tasks for the company. What used to be purely internal activity has been partially outsourced, and to effective results. It is known across factions from the Milky Way, as well as a burgeoning number of freelancers in the area, that Mikhail meets personally with those interested in taking on contracts. He is also chief representative in meeting with diplomats of other corporations and the factions. Personality Those who know Mikhail often describe him as stoic, but frightfully charismatic. The human carries himself with a level of authority that is befitting his position and station. This is a man who deals with the leaders of planets and peoples, and in many ways he is also one of them, as well! Upright posture and an air of confidence accompany a baritone, sibilant voice. His accent is Greek, and he often interjects small phrases and flavor words from his Mother Tongue into his discussions. Mikhail is described as often wishing to hear the ideas of others, at times derailing conversations into a particularly interesting topic and at other times curtly cutting off distractions to keep to the point at hand. Mikhail is known as a generous host, no doubt due to his cultural background. This is a serious relationship: host and guest. Mutual respect is key, and as a high-level businessman, he catches a large number of details. Mikhail is studied in body language, tone, and other aspects of social psychology and his analytical nature can sometimes be seen as cold and distant. Character Sheet Primary Attributes: Statistics: General Skills: Saves: Primary Skills: Chosen: - The Chosen daily power restores the morale of all persons in the party and any allied NPCs within shouting distance. Any allies are restored to normal morale and a Charge bonus. Category:Characters